justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mashed Potato Time
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |year = 1962 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Fácil (Remake) |effort = Pouco (Remake) |nogm= 2 (a partir de JD3 em diante) |mc= JDU 1A: Fuchsia-Cerise Red 1B: Violet 2A: Azure Blue 2B: Blue |pc= Ancient Rose (JD) Magenta (JD3) |gc = Setas Ciano (Remake) |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 26 (JD) 20 (JD3) 36 (Remake) |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |codename = Potato |dura= 2:26 |audio = |}} "Mashed Potato Time" por está incluso em , (como uma DLC para o Xbox 360), e . Dançarina Original A dançarina é uma mulher que se parece com uma mãe dos anos 50. Ela está vestindo um vestido rosa e azul polkadot, um avental azul e branco, um par de sapatos rosa e azuis, e tem cabelo curto rosa. Remake Nenhuma diferença visível é mostrada, exceto pelo fato de que a dançarina parece ser mais realista, e que ela está em um tom ligeiramente mais claro. Além disso, seu contorno mudou de violeta para magenta. potato coach 1@2x.png|Original Potato coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo A rotina acontece na frente de uma cortina animada azul clara com muitos pontos e cerejas, e uma linha vermelha na parte inferior. Se você olhar de perto, você pode notar que a cortina se move um pouco. Nesta versão, a cortina é substituída por uma parede azul escura com muitos espelhos. As cerejas estão penduradas nelas e balançam ao ritmo da música. Remake O fundo é o mesmo da versão Just Dance 3. No entanto, as cerejas agora brilham a cada batida e o fundo é mais escuro. Movimentos Dourados Existem 2 movimentos dourados na rotina, em que ambos são os mesmos; eles não existem em : Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Balance a mão direita para baixo como se para enxugar o suor. Potato jd3 gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados ( ) Potato jdnow gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados (Remake) Potato gm 1.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Mashed Potato Time aparece nos seguintes mashups: * We No Speak Americano Aparições em Modos Party Master Mashed Potato Time aparece em modos Puppet Master. Aqui alguns titulos que são atribuidos á ela: *Bake A Cake *Housewife *Sweep The Floor Curiosidades *''Mashed Potato Time'' is the oldest song in . *''Mashed Potato Time'' is referenced in Land Of 1000 Dances. *''Mashed Potato Time'' is the only song in with a difficulty rating and an effort rating of 1. *The original version has 26 pictograms, making the routine with the fewest pictograms in the original game. **However, the version only has 20 making it the song with the least amount of pictograms in and the entire series, thus holding three records. *The following activities are shown by the pictograms: Vacuuming, holding a baby, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the windows, being tired, cooking, sweating, and peeling potatoes. *This song references The Lion Sleeps Tonight. *In , the apron disappears after the coach throws it away; in later games, it remains visible. *In , the song was mistakenly placed between Party Rock Anthem and Pound The Alarm for a long time; this is because its code name is Potato. * and have a lyric error: a line reads "Feel it in your feet now" instead of "Peel it to me now". This was later fixed in the remake. *In , the first and third time "Hmm" is sung, it is not highlighted. ** Also, when "Peel it to me now" is sung, "now" is not highlighted, despite still being sung. *From onwards, the first time "Potato" is sung, it is misspelled in the lyrics as "Patato". *In , the menu shows the title as Mashed Potato Time. However, the banner that appears before starting the routine says It s Mashed Potato Time. *In the menu icon, the coach s dress is hot pink, and her apron has hot pink lines on it (instead of white ones). *The album coach is done with a white fade in the style of the and album coaches. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1 256x256 dfb7ff6b45e3ac60 14.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' potato thumb@2x.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' (arquivos do ) Potato.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' (Remake) Potato Cover AlbumCoach.png|Extração do Potato Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Fundo da extração do potato cover@2x.jpg|Cover do Potato banner bkg.jpg|Banner do 459.png|Avatar em /''Unlimited'' GOLDEN MashedPotatoTime.png|Avatar dourado DIAMOND MashedPotatoTime.png|Avatar diamante Potato pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots Em-Jogo potato jd1 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' no menu do potato jd3 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do potato jd2016 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' no menu do potato jd2016 load.png|Tela de carregamento do potato jd2016 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do potato jd2016 score.png|Tela de pontos do potato jd2017 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' no menu do potato jd2017 load.png|Tela de carregamento do potato jd2017 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do potato jd2017 score.png|Tela de pontos do potato jd2018 menu.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' no menu do potato jd2018 load.png|Tela de carregamento do potato jd2018 coachmenu.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do Outros Mashedpotatotimemenuingame.gif|Progresso do menu do MPT2016COACH.gif MPT2018MENU.gif|Progresso do menu do potato jdnow no gui.jpg|No GUI (Remake) Videos Mashed Potato Time Mashed Potato Time (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Mashed Potato Time - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 3 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2016 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2017 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2018 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance 2019 Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance (Extraction) Mashed Potato Time - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Referências en: ru:Mashed Potato Time es:Mashed Potato Time de:Mashed Potato Time Categoria:Músicas por Dee Dee Sharp Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Now Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Unlimited